<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A selfish wish by Naquar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470734">A selfish wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar'>Naquar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Blushing, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Gen, Love, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Prayer, maybe AU?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A selfish wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now we've both got the same bracelet!" trilled Eiji as he turned his wrist in the sunlight to look at the red and green cloth bracelet he had purchased earlier at a stall during the Cape Cod summer fair. <br/>Ash looked at him not at all pleased. "Look what that guy did to you: he thought we were a couple!"<br/>"Who cares, come on."<br/>"Sounds nice to me, you're always complaining" observed Shorter. <br/>"I'm not!"<br/>"You sound like a whiny old lady."<br/>"Have you looked at yourself with that purple crest? You look like a radioactive pineapple," Ash retorted with a sarcastic grin. <br/>Eiji chuckled with amusement; they looked like an old married couple. Suddenly, Shorter turned to him and put his hands on his shoulders and said, "You wise and good boy, see to it that you marry Ash and keep him quiet for a while!<br/>Ash's cheeks turned pink and he unconsciously touched his bracelet. <br/>"Wha...what?"<br/>"You got it."<br/>"Well...I can't" Eiji exclaimed embarrassed, lowering his gaze to the ground. <br/>"I see you two as future newlyweds" <br/>"Knock it off Sho!" said Ash with a snort. <br/>  Shorter smiled broadly, "Well, while you two are standing there, I'm going to go back and eat some ice cream."<br/>That redeemed Eiji immediately. "Shall we have a race to see who gets there first?"<br/>"If you win, you get vanilla ice cream."<br/>"No!"<br/>Eiji and Shorter took off at breakneck speed, only one left rubbing that little string of cloth where Eiji's warm, gentle fingers had touched him earlier. "God, can I ask you for a selfish wish? May I ask that he stay with me forever?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>